Authentication systems protect resources, such as documents and data, and accurately identify the creator of the resource. For example, a message (i.e., a written instrument or electronic document) created by an individual can be marked by a hand written signature, sealed by a physical seal, or protected by a password or a personal identification number (PIN) in order to identify the author of the message or control access to its contents. In some electronic or computer systems, the signature, PIN or password of the message creator is stored in a central memory or in storage media that is part of the computer system. When a user desires to read the protected message, the user enters the appropriate signature, password or PIN using an input device. The computer system compares the signature, password or PIN that is entered using the input device with the stored signature, password or PIN associated with the message to be accessed and determines whether to allow the message to be displayed or accessed.
Message creation is accomplished through the use of message creating devices such as word processing applications, email applications or similar software. Communication of messages may be done over a network such as the Internet using standard telecommunications infrastructure. A standard Qwerty or Dvorak type of keyboard may be used in order to input data or collect keystrokes.